nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceland
Iceland debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. Iceland was also the first winner of the contest. The country used to be very successful in the contest, until the interest level by the HoD decreased. RÚV is the official broadcaster of the country and since the seventh edition started a powerful campaing to promote the contest in the country. Contestants and Results Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix Iceland has participated in the Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix since the first edition. Contestants and Results North Vision Song Contest 1 The Icelandic broadcaster RUV confirmed the Icelandic participation in the Northvision Song Contest #1, held in Budapest. After some days, it was decided that Greta Salome would represent her homeland in the music competition. The participation was successful, as Iceland won with 170 points and brought the contest to Reykjavik. North Vision Song Contest 2 RUV confirmed the participation for the Second Edition, and booked the Laugardalshöll to host the second edition. Internally, Magni Asgeirsson was selected to represent the host country, but the results weren't excellent, as the island ended up in the bottom five in the final. Many fans liked the way RUV has hosted the competition, though, as interesting interval acts performed on stage, though most of the people prefered the show in Budapest. North Vision Song Contest 3 RUV struggled to confirm for the third edition, due to budget cuts, but finally did, thanks to the help of several Icelandic sponsors, including a well-known Icelandic music label. Of Monsters And Men were selected to compete for Iceland in the third edition, and the song was selected during a talk-show, where the band performed several songs and a jury panel could select the winner. Many people complained about the fact that many bands and singers wanted the broadcaster to do a National Selection. However, the Icelandic band brought home a respectable result, as they ended 8th in the grand final with 115 points. North Vision Song Contest 4 For the fourth edition, the girl band Nylon was selected to sing for Iceland in the contest. RUV has decided to not broadcast the Second Semifinal due to a decreasing general interest for the competition. The girls qualified for the final, but they ended last in the final with only 54 points. North Vision Song Contest 5 RUV was expected to confirm, and perhaps held a National Selection this time, but the Head of the Icelandic delegation refused the offer, stating that RUV might have better things to focus on, like at that time, the ongoing Icelandic Hockey Championship. Iceland withdrew from the competition, and many people protested and wanted the Head of Delegation to be fired. North Vision Song Contest 6 Iceland confirmed their participation in the competition after the scandals, with the Head of Delegation saying in an interview: "Iceland will take part in Lebanon, but I will resign after". Steinar was selected internally to take part for Iceland, but failed to qualify, getting stuck in the Semifinal on the 14th place with 51 points. Paradoxically, the interest among the Icelandic public started to grow again, despite the recent poor results in the competition. Split voting Currently, this is the only edition in which Iceland released its split voting results. Only the grand final results were released. The public and jury ratings are out of 10. Therefore, the total rating is out of 20. North Vision Song Contest 7 The broadcaster announced that a new Head of Delegation will be chosen, and it will be up to him to decide if Iceland should participate in the contest or not. Rick Mihkelson was selected and he confirmed the Icelandic participation in Liverpool. He has also stated that the Northvision Song Contest "is a special occasion to show the whole world that Iceland is not just a little island, but a special place with special music that has to be shared with the other countries..", therefore RUV started a campaign of promotion for the contest in the country, and launched a brand new National Selection called Söngvakeppni Sjönvarpsins. The Icelandic northfans were very happy about it and after the National Selection, which involved five artists from Iceland. Unnur Eggerts with her song Við stingum af was selected to compete in the United Kingdom. Unnur qualified for the final ending on the third place with 98 points, and finished 10th in the final with 112 making the third best result for Iceland ever in Northvision. RUV has also noticed that the interest in the Northvision has grown considerably. North Vision Song Contest 8 For the eight edition of the Northvision Song Contest, RUV has decided to host again the Söngvakeppni Sjönvarpsins National Final, which was held in the Harpa Concert Hall Theatre in Reykjavik. Nearly 50 songs were submitted to the broadcaster but only 8 were selected to compete in the National Selection. The winner was the singer''' Sigríður Eyrún ''' with the song "Lífið kviknar á ný ". The song was placed in the top 10 of the betting odds and is expected to bring Iceland a similar result to Unnur's one. The second edition of Söngvakeppni Sjönvarpsins has received incredible ratings and a positive feedback. Category:Countries